


Villain obligation

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: These days the league isn't feared but when it comes to the monopoly on fear and respect. Lex is the man
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Villain obligation

And sometimes, no matter how Clark wished it was not like that. It really did happen to the league. People that didn’t fear or respect the league and when taken down showed no fear. What really got to him these days was to look at people who were you, people who should know better but there they were.

These people were kids. They were kids to Clark and they looked him in the face and he had no idea how to help them because they didn’t want to be helped. They were caught but shame? He was greeted with anger and he had no idea where to go from here. All they wanted to do was help, all the league did was save but if they weren’t feared…

“You think this is going to stop me?” The kid barked as Batman tied his hands behind his back. “You think any of us give a crap here and now?” He demanded as Wonder woman yanked him to his feet. “You can’t do anything you think we’re scared of you? The League comes to your door what can you do huh huh?” Break my arm? Rough me up a bit and put me in jail huh?” He demanded. “You’re heroes. We aren’t scared of you. We’ve grown up on worse.” He spat. Clark winced as he watched it miss Batman’s shoes. “You think we’re scared? There’s nothing to be scared of.”

“Obviously you’re afraid of something if you’re protecting who you’re protecting.” Batman crossed his arms. “And you would be surprised the things heroes are willing to do to protect others.”

“There are lines you guys won’t cross. Stupid.” The brat snarled. “Scared of the league? Know who I’m scared of? People like Lex Luthor. Villains that are fucked up like that. That guy? Actually terrifying. Even the people I move with.” He sneered. “They fear Luthor and they rightly should. Even if you aren’t afraid of dying. You fear that.”

Clark didn’t look at Batman but he could feel the man’s displeasure. As for him. He scanned the boy’s face and felt his heart clench. He was a little over Tim’s age. He was a kid and already so serious about this thing he shouldn’t even be involved in to begin with and what could Clark do?

The boy didn’t fear jail. Didn’t fear Batman’s heavy handedness. He didn’t respect or fear the league. When they had thought about the obstacles that they would face as the league got older. Clark didn’t think that having them be dismissed would be one of them. It was a problem that would have to be solved ASAP. At least before those in the Titans took over. Clark didn’t want to pass on this to be solved by the younger generation.

He didn’t want to hurt humanity, he didn’t want to make them fear either. All lark wanted was to save and to give others the chance to save themselves. That was all that he wanted but to get there seemed harder and harder every day. What the hell could they even do.

X

Clark didn’t expect Bruce to leave the incident alone but he didn’t for certain expect Bruce to have a moment and decide to message Lex. Clark wouldn’t have even seen it if he hadn’t caught sight of Bruce’s phone and the messages that were still open.

Lex wasn’t a good person but he could be good and that was a difference, that was entirely the difference. Clark hadn’t been arguing because he was blind. There was good in Lex. There had been good in Lex even when people didn’t want to admit that. Even when people looked past it. Lex wasn’t incapable of being good and kind. There was good in him.

But he wasn’t heaven’s angel either but he could choose to be good. That was all Clark had been saying over and over again and it seemed like no one listened even Lex some days but-

When it came to Kon Lex was all ears. Every single ear because he loved Kon more than he hated the League and rules and Clark. Lex loved Kon so much that even before Clark had gotten around to making Kon a part of his life Lex had lawyers drawing stuff up so he could court Kon and give him the world.

Kon had been a Kent in name for all of two minutes before Lex threw the entire Luthor name and fortune at him. Naming him his heir no matter what-

Clark wasn’t upset about it. It was the best thing that could happen for them all. Kon had something to be secure about he had a family and Lex, he had the family he needed and a reason to bring out the good that Clark had always known was in him.

And Bruce was texting Lex. Clark didn’t want to read it but he had already seen the message and Bruce should have hidden it better if he didn’t want people like Clark to see it.

So he did see the conversation because it was just right there but Clark didn’t expect to eb eyeballing it so easily. His eyes darted over Bruce’s explanation and Lex’s own playful refusal before Bruce’s text tone took a great turn.

“You OWE me.” Bruce wrote. “For what you did back then. You owe me for what you did to Nightwing back then. So help me Lex. You will help the League keep these fractions in line. The only thing they respect and fear is you. I didn’t get in your way with your son.”

“I would have paid to see you try.” Clark read Lex’s response. “And Nightwing is a grown man now. Completely over the little game that I played. You can’t pull that card. It’s so long ago.” There was a space where Bruce had sent a time stamp before Lex wrote back. “This is the only freebie Bruce. The only one. This clears what happened with your Robin.” And Clark was left confused because… what had even happened with Robin?”

X

“Bruce used that? That’s so B.” Dick murmured as his feet dangled over the ledge. “This is way back. Back when I was out and about for maybe a few months or something. The first time I realized that Lex? He’s dangerous?” He chuckled. “Scared the hell outta me. Out of B too but he wouldn’t say that. He wouldn’t admit it to Robin.” Dick said softly.

“Can you tell me what happened?” Clark asked softly. Dick sghed as he watched the dark street below before he nodded. “I didn’t even know that Lex played that hard in Gotham. Even back then.”

“He didn’t. He was just making a point. He snatched me.” Dick laughed. “He had everything set up so perfectly. Distracted Bruce. Because Robin is supposed to be a distraction you know? So that’s what we thought it was. We thought we had a handle on it but he wanted to separate us. By the time Bruce and I understood that something was wrong he was there and Mercy knocked me out. When I woke up I was in a Metropolis lab.”

“Oh god.” Clark whispered. “Lab?” He wasn’t- well he was surprised because it was Lex but come on. “But you aren’t enhanced or-“

“Oh he knew I was completely human.” Dick laughed. “He knew but he ran test after test. Scan after san and during all of it he didn’t ask me a single thing. He didn’t take off the mask either.” Dick snorted. “And that’s when I realized that he knew. He knew who I was, he knew who Bruce was. He was making a point. He snatched me so easily and the crooks got away and he made three billion off the deal he created to lure us in.” Dick sighed softly. “His mind is scary. After all of that he packed up and left me. Bruce found me three hours later just when I had finished getting out the last set of restraints.”

Clark hadn’t even known anything. His mind went back to the discussion he had read that had made him seek out Dick. “After everything… what did he say to you?”

“Not a thing. Not a single thing. When he came around after Bruce calmed down a bit.” Dick snorted. “He looked at me once when we were at an event. Just looked at me and I saw him dismiss me as just a kid. He didn’t care. He did what he had to does he feel guilty I doubt it. There’s a reason I’m glad he has Conner- no offense Blue but Conner brings humanity to Luthor that I don’t think he knew he lost.”

“Lex isn’t perfect but… he- no.” Clark cleared his throat. “He’ll never be an angel you know? never even for Kon but now he has a reason to hold back and follow the rules but- he’s always going to be terrifying because he doesn’t think the way others do.”

“There’s a reason people are scared in the underworld of people like him.” Dick chuckled. “Luthor’s helping us and being on our side? That’s good. Let him unleash that where it counts.”

X

“Free.” Clark heard Lex whisper to Bruce as he used his champagne glass as a shield. “And Clear. This makes us even Bruce. No harm, no more foul. Now if you’re finished needing me to tie your shoes… I have a speech to make.”

“You’re not clear and you know it Luthor.” Bruce whispered. “We both know that- for our sake… you will help us.”

“I’m not a hero Bruce. That’s your job my job involves… things like this.” Clark continued to hide in the corner in his reporter garb as he watched Lex move on. Flanked by Mercy his path moved to the mayor of metropolis who his kissed on the cheek. Lex was… a dangerous man. Clark would never forget that but he had something a lot of the heroes would never have. Clark was thankful for it.

**Author's Note:**

> The grab Dick thing is something i actually had for another AU in Omegaverse related things but in feeling out another draft i came up that this works too in normal verse. I just wanted Bruce big mad


End file.
